Between Heaven and Hell
by Missonewow
Summary: Through a picture that Layla had drawn once, Lucy is able to sink into a complete new world, she only knew from the drawings of her mother. Once invaded inside the picture, she realizes that she went through time and space as she becomes a part of the new found world. A story about a girl, who grew up in a modern world and never believed that Fairies actually do exist.


_Hey there. So I wanted to give Natsu a more dark character, since he is in almost every fanfiction I wrote (and read) a typical nice guy. So yeah, it's an idea that I always wanted to write down and since I have time again I started this new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it, and feel free to leave some criticism._

**_Between Heaven and Hell _**

**_-1-_**

The Beauty placed her hands on his head, gently moving her fingers through his salmon red hair. Her eyes were gently forcing his eyes to return her glances. He mentally remarked her eye color. Purple, he thought as he beheld her icy eyes, now even realizing that it was sparkling. He wasn't sure if it was the light that made it looked like that, or her actual eye color. Regardless of whether, it was natural or not, he only wanted one thing: Her body.

Her chest was pressing against his back, evoking in him a certain heat that could only be sustained if he could return her sensual touch. The heat in him was growing, uncontrollably wanting more he turned around. Not waiting a second, his lips were on hers, sealing her mouth. The Fairy laughed, threw her head back as she enjoyed the young man while he tasted her body with his tongue.

"I can give you everything." she whispered when he eagerly wanted her flesh. "So much more."

His keen hands searched for her bare milk white skin, as he left out an aroused sigh, resulting in her to laugh at his desire.

"I will give you a gift. Precious and Powerful." her voice echoed in his ears as he enjoyed her voice that was like music to him. He moved his face to hers again, smirking full with lust as he began to nip her lobe. Her sweet taste inflamed his passion. There he was holding this fairy women. She could have been any regular women, but it was her and he was out of his mind, crazy. No, insane.

This women was casting a spell on him, he could feel it. The intensity of her lure was enchanting, his senses were completely overwhelmed when she began to breathe into his ear. "Oh"

He could see the white swell of her breasts rounding ripely over the tightly laced bodice of her gown. He felt a burning arouse between his legs. She brushed her pink lips to his, and they were cold, bitter cold. Her eyes were shimmering, purple and tender, drawing him in.

Never could he have known that these seductive purple eyes could turn into the blueness of the ocean that would suck him in and cause him to drown.

"Give me your name." she demanded as she dived her fingers into his hair, pushing him away from her body to look him into the eyes. She laughed gaily just like a child would do, when it was unwrapping a present. He had seen how the cold purple of her iris changed into a bloody red that was absorbing her eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel." He breathed, sinking into her shoulder.

He couldn't twist back, when she buried her fang into his neck, sucking it violently. His heart was still in the rush of his lust, when he grabbed her arm to draw her closer into his embrace. He couldn't flinch back, he couldn't react. He heard her pleased purr as she continued to lick his blood. She wrapped her legs around his hip, maintaining a strong grip as she focused her weight on his body, causing the young man to sink on the ground as she still remained at his back, sucking every blood she could get.

Her bite was intoxicating his senses, as he laid there under her motionless, allowing her to perceive his life. A thunders tore the sky, when she laughed pleased. He had seen how her tongue grazed around her tongue, licking the last drops of his blood.

She was still sitting on top of him when her eyes gazed through his naked chest that was fully exposed to her as the rain raged through the field, violently hitting their bodies.

"I hope you enjoyed my present." She smirked faithless when her hands touched his bare chest, tenderly placing her fingers onto his muscular body. "You should at least say 'Thank you' " she added offended as she stood up, throwing her wet hair back. The rain was still raving, but Natsu only heard her spoiled laugh as it echoed in his ears. His heart was hitting against his chest as if it was about to explode, causing him to breathe uncontrollably.

She observed his struggle while leaning in again and placing her hand on his chest, as if she was trying to feel the celerity of his heart. She closed her eyes in lust, when she heard how his heart pumped the blood into his vessels. It was triggering her lust.

And then it vanished.

He couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. Nothing was hitting against his chest, it was empty, silent. There was absolutely nothing. Terrified, he stood up, controlling his body as it hands checked his chest, searching for a vital sign.

"What did you do to me?" he inhaled as his hand remained on his chest. He fell back on his knees, hitting the already wet earth underneath him. "What have you done?"

She laughed as an answer, and he couldn't feel more disgusted towards the women he once felt so much attraction for. She angled her head, smirking ludic.

"You became the child of night and shadow." she explained as she flicked a hand into the restless air. She continued to talk when Natsu remained silent as he tried to collect his strength.

"The world is yours now, you can't take whatever you dream of." her voice became settled and she sighed when he still wasn't responding. "You are mine, more than you ever belonged to someone else." her voice tore him apart from his senseless thoughts. He began to lurch around when he decided to stand up, searching for a solid place to hold himself.

She watched him struggle, cracking a smile when her eyes met his as their color changed into a red that reminded her of the blood that she had sucked. She licked her lips again, her eyes gazing around his naked body. His muscles tensed up when she brushed her fingers on his skin, as she tenderly bounced her finger on his flesh.

"What did you do?" His voice was firm now, he had regained his senses, asking for answers.

"You are one of my kind now." she declared and the rain whipped their bodies. His face turned dark, his hair fell on his eyes as the raindrops ran down his face.

"What are you?" He reached out for her shoulders but she slipped away from his grip, swirling around him, as her long dress wrinkled up with her motion.

"I am the Queen of the Shadow, the darkness is my home." her hands flew into the air, as if she was trying to grab the single rain drops. Her face was turned to the gloomy sky as she continued to talk.

"I am a Demon. And just now, you became mine. You are Demon. I gave you the immortality. The power." her voice was emphasizing every single word, making him believe that she was actually speaking the truth. He shook his head, trying to digest her words. She saw his disbelieve, let out a silent laugh. She threw her hair back, moved a step forward and with all her grief, with all of her rage, she struck at his stomach, causing him to howl in pain. He flew back into the air, twisting, shrieking as lightning tore the sky. She glanced down her feet, smiling lustful when his blood was dripping on the ground, merging with the fresh rain drops.

"Don't act like a child." her voice became strict and disciplined. "You won't die."

But Natsu felt the way his blood was rushing through his veins, supplying his body with enough energy. He calmly returned back to the ground, the mark that was now shimmering through the moonlight that was beaming its way through the clouds. His touched the scar that was left now, as he blinked towards her in shock.

"Your regeneration is faster now. You are practically invincible." He heard a hint of proud in her voice, her eyes had a rush of honor and passion. "You can have everything you want now." she added when he began to realize that his life just had changed.

"Why did you do this?" Not sure if he was happy or not. She pulled out her finger, swinging it around to show him the irrelevance of her choice. Before allowing her to answer he interfered again. "Is this a curse?"

She laughed gaily while coming closer again. "Even if it is, you have nothing to lose, my love." her voice was revealing her pleasure. He blinked irritated when her body suddenly pulverized itself into a dark dust, similar to ash. Her voice beamed through his ears when the dust was about to reach her face.

"You are mine, demon." she reminded him and her face vanished into the now fresh air, as he watched the black powder getting carried by the wind.

The next thing he had felt was the sharp knife in his chest. He turned around to face his brother as he shed tears in his eyes, whispering words he couldn't hear anymore. His staggered around towards the end of the hill, slowly losing the ability to maintain his balance. He sensed how the air that was smelling like her, the wind was carrying the ash in which she had made herself into. His eyes shifted away from the sight of his brother, when he fell down the cliff and let himself carry by her wind.

* * *

It was 9pm. Lucy Heartfilia was running around the filled streets of New York City as she tried to get through the mass of people, trying not to bump into the strangers. Her pastel rose dress was whirring with her motion and her cute brown boots squeaked as she ran on the sloppy sidewalk. She was completely sodden from the unexpected rain that drenched the entire city. The now fresh ground was unsafe to run around but Lucy had no time to waste. The clouds were still hanging on the sky, blocking the rays of the sun to shine down on the city. She couldn't care less about the weather conditions, her mind was fixed on the traffic lamp, and a red small man was sparkling through, causing her to stop abruptly. The cars bewildered the street, the engines began to shout, the cars moved. People around her were talking too loud, making her an audience of their so interesting story, that she gave no shit. All the disturbing sounds combined themselves into a jarring sound, oh how much she hated this city. How much she hated these people. She pushed the people out of her way, after seeing the green man on the traffic lamp. The cars stopped and hundreds of people made their way to the other part of the street.

Her hair was soaked, she wasn't wearing a jacket, and she was so unprepared. Once arrived on her destination her eyes wandered through the immense building in front of her. The Hospital was the place she hated the most, well after her workplace. The Hospital was the place that combined two things she couldn't stand. People and needles. Nevertheless, she needed to come to the Hospital, at least twice a week.

She entranced the large reception room, passing by the nurses as she moved towards the elevator. Her eyes were tired from reading all the papers at work, but she couldn't let herself allow a minute to closer her eyes. She couldn't rest. The elevator was filled with people as always, but she managed to slip into it, as she pressed a number that soon after her pressing began to gleam. While the elevator made its way up, the entire room was filled with silence. Someone began to cough, another one sneezed and someone was rubbing their body on Lucy's.

"Jesus, please let me out of here." She thought as she pressed her eyes together to suppress the feeling of smashing that person. Once out of the elevator her body automatically moved towards the room that her mother would lie in. She sighed before finally entering the room. She tried to smile, it was the last thing she could to for her mother. She would send her off, smiling.

"Hey mom." She exclaimed, all her annoyance suddenly faded away. Her mother was lying on her bed, greeting her with a smile. The women had lost the ability to talk long time ago. But Lucy knew how she needed to treat her speechlessness. Her mother was a beautiful women, despite her age she still had full, long blond hair that was casually falling on her shoulders. Today, though, Lucy noticed that someone had made them into a pony tail.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy knew exactly what was going on. This was eventually the last day her mother would live on earth. The last day she would breathe. She tried not to cry like a baby, even though she felt like doing so. She wouldn't allow herself to let her mother see this view. Not on her last day.

She had received a call from the nurse, who wanted her to come by again the fifth time this week. It was something they already told her. Her mother was about to fade away and even though Lucy had already prepared herself for that day, she felt how the urge to run away developed inside of her.

"How about some orange juice?" she offered as her hands searched for the bottle and the cup her mother would usually drink from. While looking for the cup her eyes wandered around her weak body, they had already stopped giving her an infusion. They wanted to give nature the instance to finish. Lucy put a straw into the cup, her mother couldn't even sit up anymore. The only thing she could do was lying around, moving her eyes and weakly smiling.

With all her might, her mother lifted her arm as she pointed towards the drawer. Lucy followed her motion with her eyes as she opened the drawer, her eyes widened when they discovered the letter.

"When did you write this?" she asked, not expecting a real answer.

"Do you want me to read this now?" she wanted to know and watched the expression that her mother made. She blinked twice which meant in her language a clear no. Curious, Lucy put the letter into her bag, smiling towards her mother who seemed to feel more at ease now.

"I will read it back home, okay?" she said as she observed how the eyes of her mother were closing slowly. With every shut, she tried to regain all her might to open them. But with every time it became heavier and heavier. As if someone had laid stones on her eyes, to prevent them from opening. Her mother grabbed her hand, strengthen her grip as she closed her eyes. Lucy felt that with every minute that was passing by her mother was slowly slipping away. She allowed herself to roll a tear as she watched that her mother losing the ability to breathe.

After the last breath, her hand slipped away, gently falling on the bed. Lucy was already crying uncontrollably. Her sight was wobbling from all the tears that were dwelling, as they blazed their way through her cheeks, dropping on the hand of her mother, who was lying there not moving anymore. Her eyes wandered towards her face, a gentle smile had crossed her lips. At least, she died at ease.

Lucy had never seen her smile so beautiful than her mother did in that very moment.

* * *

One week had passed after the death of her mother. She did a funeral, to say a proper farewell to her mother. A few of her 'friends' came over to pay their respect and left after drinking some tea. She couldn't hate them more. She hated everyone around her. And the only person she had loved was gone. She was all alone. With no one left. She was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a giant blanket, surrounded by tissues. The TV was still running, irrelevant advertisements were popping out, one by one. The shrill colors were lightning the room, for some reason giving her a headache know. She shut the TV as she laid down in complete silence. The darkness was surrounding her, the sudden urge to throw everything away, and even better shatter all the plates crossed her mind. But she tried to sustain herself. She couldn't become an emotional wreck. Her mother died, but she was alive.

And then she remembered it. The letter that her mother wanted her to read. She stood up, opened the light as her eyes eagerly searched for her handbag in which the letter was kept in. Once she saw her beige handbag her hands were almost systematically searching for the letter. She freed the paper from the envelope, rapidly reading line by line.

The letter told her to go to the work room of her mother and search for the painting, called Fiore.

"I love you, Lucy. Never forget me." She whispered the words that her mother had wrote down. The words that she might have wanted to say to her on her deathbed. She began to read the other lines as her eyes scanned every word. While holding the letter, she made her way to the work room of her mother that she had left untouched. Everything was just as it was when her mother was gone.

While entering the room, her nose smelled the scent of paint that had filled the room. She opened the lights and her eyes met with all the drawings and painting her mother did when she used to stay at home.

"The painting called Fiore." Lucy thought out loud as she remembered the painting that her mother once painted. She recalled how much she used to love it, and a warm feeling dwelled in her chest. It was the favorite painting of her mother. She never hung any of her paintings on the walls, she loved it to lean them against the wall and behold them just like that. The painting called Fiore, was one of her most beautiful paintings, its frame was made of gold, and had fragile lilies carved into them, all hand made. The painting itself was something her mother was proud about. It was green field, covered in flowers in all various colors and forms. The field was reaching up to a peak and behind it was an entire city. The city looked a little ancient with simply architectural details. Her mother loved simplicity. Flowers and nature were in general always a part of her paintings.

She looked down on the letter again. Reading the lines out loud.

"Put your hand gently on the frame, do not press it too harshly." her mother had instructed as she put her hand according to her mother's saying.

"Now say the words: I call upon you, the gate that leads to my home. Open! Gate of Fiore."

The frame began to glow with the golden shimmer, blocking the view of her eyes.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she tried to move a few steps away. She stumbled over a little box and fell to the ground, her hands still trying to hide her eyes from the bright light. She allowed herself to glimpse at the frame that was no covered in a golden powder, some of it was still floating in the air and Lucy couldn't tell if she was dreaming or if she was just going crazy.

She took the letter, now somewhat afraid of the following lines.

"Put your finger on a random place of the painting." she read unsure.

She stood up, not caring about the dust that had basted on her shirt. Uncertain she put her fingertips into the painting and her eyes widened when they saw the outcome. The painting was wobbling, just as if she was touching the surface of water. She held the letter close to her, reading the last lines.

"Go through the picture. You will find what you always looked for." She didn't know what her mother had meant with that. But she was too lazy to think of an answer. She walked inside the painting, her feet lost the firm ground underneath as she flopped into the painting. For a moment she couldn't see anything. Even though her eyes were wide open, only darkness obtaining her circling. Her heart began to beat irregularly and her muscles tensed up. There was simply nothing, she felt like she was sucked into a black hole, it was swallowing her entire body, consuming her soul, ripping her apart. She felt like her body was taken away from her soul. It didn't really hurt, but it was a strange feeling. A feeling that she began to remember. She closed her eyes, suppressing the urge to cry. She didn't know why but a nostalgic feeling began to spread in her entire body. It was so weird, she couldn't explain it either. Her eyes opened when she began to hear sounds around her.

She found herself lying on the grass, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Similar to the ones her mother had drawn, she remarked as she began to gain conscious of what had actually happened. Her big brown eyes widened, as they saw the majestic view of the immense field. It was just looking like the painting of her mother. The flowers were gently moving with the light breeze of the wind. Their scent was filling her lungs. She inhaled them once more, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. The beauty of the scenery made her speechless. She looked up to the sky, noticed the gentle painted clouds. The sun was hidden behind the cloudy sky. Her ears sensed the sweet melody of the tweeting birds as they began to fly together, into the clear blue sky. And Lucy just couldn't believe her eyes, when she expanded her view as she stood up. Her eyes were dazing over the city that her mother had also drawn on the painting. But unlike on the painting, there were people, there was a sound, a feeling, a sensation. There was life.

She didn't know what to do at first. Her mind was completely blank, she couldn't understand if this was actually happening or just her imagination. She made a step towards the city, feeling the grass underneath her bare feet.

'It feels so real.' she thought while she secretly enjoyed the fresh ground. The wind was diving into the field, playfully moving her hair. She felt like she could feel the nature with every fiber of her body. It was like she was the nature. For the first time in her life, she got a taste of being free. It was the intensity of all the senses that made her believe that this could only be a fantasy, a dream. But at the same time, she felt that this was reality.

She slowly tried to figure her way out to the city. There was a way leading up to the bewildered busy street and with every step she felt like she could smell the sweets that were sold in the market. She could hear the people talking, the kids laughing. Her bare foot didn't bother her at all. She felt carefree and couldn't wait to see what the city looked like from much closer. Now, walking more eagerly, her eyes wandered through the buildings. The high and colorfully decorated houses, the shops and the stands that were offering the passengers all kinds of food. For a moment she felt like a child who had never been to a place like this, excited to try out everything she saw. She seemed to forget herself in the rush of people. Her eyes caught the sheets of papers on the ground, as she bend down to take one. She couldn't read the language, but analyzed the image on it. It seemed like a Festival would be hold. She claimed that it would be today, because tends were build and people were dressed extra nicely.

She noticed all the weird glanced people would throw at her as they passed by. Her strangle clothing must have irritated them but she couldn't care less. She was walking aimlessly when she suddenly recognized something familiar. Her eyes were fixed on the picture of a women. Her blond her hair was falling on her shoulder like a waterfall. Her big brown eyes were beautifully directed towards the beholder. Her delicate lips, thin cheeks. Everything. She closed her eyes and the image of her mother had appeared. She opened them and blinked at the picture. It was her mother. No doubt.

And all of sudden she caught up by her actual reality. Her mother had died and she was in fact, all alone. The loneliness never bothered her. But seeing the picture of her mother, in this…world. She was not dressed like she used to dress. It was a large red dress, which was perfectly fitting her curved body, the end of the dress was fluffy. She was holding a baby in her hands that was covered in a white blanket which had golden trappings she couldn't quite identify. She ripped the paper off, folded it and it disappeared in her pocket.

Her eyes wandered through the mass of people who were walking, like a swarm of fishes. The city was alive, she was alive. But her mother was not. And she slowly needed to get used to this thought. It was something she had prepared herself mentally. But the presence of her mother was stuck on her as if she had followed her through the portal. As if she was always there, in her propinquity. She instinctively turned around, her eyes were searching for anything suspicious. The feeling of being followed was stuck on her mind, she could sense it. Someone was there. Staring at her.

She began to walk faster, the still unfamiliar city was leading her into an unknown way. She couldn't doubt the way it was showing her but the urge to flee was expanding in her body. She was alarmed, something that would rarely happen. She was not afraid, she usually never was. But whenever danger was following her she tried to avoid the confrontation. She was in a world she didn't know, she couldn't risk anything. Not now.

Her heart skipped a beat when someone brushed her arm, causing her to suppress the urge to scream out loud. She pressed her hands on her mouth, cursing at herself for being too sensitive as her eyes grazed over the street. She couldn't see anything suspicious when she decided to walk again. She sighed relived when she reached a more bewildered way and tried to loosen up her muscles, trying to relax.

'Maybe, I am really just dreaming?' she thought to herself as she tried to get through the people, making her way to the crowded place. The bewildered street remembered her of New York. The lights that were beaming from the candles, were not as strong as the billboards that were all over New York, but the vibe that she was getting from them created a nostalgic feeling. The people, who were walking pass her, recalled so many memories. Memories that she usually hated. But now she was standing in the middle of the crowd, in the middle of people, who were yelling out words in a foreign language she couldn't understand. She looked around and saw a big stage on the front, decorated with exotic flowers and torches that were enlightening the surrounding.

And then a man appeared, and Lucy rubbed her eyes in disbelief when he had just appeared from nowhere. A small cloud of air was behind him and he smiled charismatically when he began to announce something, which caused the crowed to scream even louder. The man held his hand up, signal them to remain silent. Just now she had discovered that he was wearing a mask that was covering the half of his face, only exposing his nose and mouth.

He held out his hands, as he closed his eyes and stayed in this pose for a few seconds. The crowed was thrilled and excited to see the final result. Their voices joined into a harmonically exclamation when the man had created an object with his bare hands. Lucy could hear the amazement and shock in their voices, and she too, was overwhelmed with the result. The object was a rose, shimmering in a crystal blue light. It almost looked like glass, the details were meticulous. She widened her eyes when another person appeared on the stage. This time a young women, with long blue hair. Unlike her comrade she was not wearing a mask, her beautiful face was exposed to the crowed and people began to scream out single words, and she had noticed that especially the male guest were yelling out.

Upon hearing their passion the blue haired girl smiled, revealing her youthful face. She turned over to the other man and Lucy could see how her eyes were fixed on him. He got back into his position, and a second later he had made arrows. He threw a brick into the air, athletically impaling the matter with one of the arrows, demonstrating how sharp it is. The brick fell to the ground and in that very moment he had impaled his beautiful assistant with the arrow. It was shimmering in the lights, and Lucy saw how her face darkened. She was giving the impression that she was about to cry, but in the next moment a smile crossed her face.

The next thing that Lucy saw could only be described by one word. Magic.

Her body changed its structure, the half of her body transformed into water. The arrow melted away and the women was standing confidentially as she regained her normal state. The crowed went crazy, screaming and clapping, sharing her surprise.

And in that very moment, the blue haired women had looked over to Lucy. Her glance was intense enough to scare her off, as she stepped back, unsure of what to do next. She broke the eye contact as she turned around to get lost in the middle of the crowd, which had gotten bigger by the time. They were pushing against her way, making it difficult in moving forwards. She glanced back again, and noticed how the women was still looking at her. Now, she could see a hint of concern in her eyes. Lucy made finally her way out of the crowd, throwing one last glance back to the stage. This time she couldn't see the women anymore. Relieved, she looked around trying to figure out what she should do next.

But she stopped in her motion, when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around as she smelled the fresh breeze that would usually blow around the shores of the sea.

And there she saw her, the blue haired women.

* * *

Natsu was sitting in his apartment that was filled with the fresh scent of coffee. His TV was playing in the background, as he buried his head in one of his books. His eyes shifted around the room, finally staring out to the window, where his eyes were locked in the lights that were beaming through.

"New York never sleeps." he said when he moved towards the window, opening it and allowing the cold night air a way into his apartment. He had heard the loud beat that was booming in his club, which was located directly in the first floor of the building. He was too lazy to actually go down and check if everything was alright. He had assumed that the guards had everything under control and if something actually would had happened they would have called him immediately.

His eyes gazed through the night sky, the cold breeze playfully blew his hair when he closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. There were moments like those that had made him forget the uncomfortable life he had once. A life, in which he was forced to do things, had duties to follow. But here, in New York, he was free. In this place and time, he was perfectly comfortable. This was his world.

He had recalled the day his life had changed, hundreds of years had passed until then. He had seen everything. Every war, every development. His was not the same person he was back then. He could never be. His hand moved back to his chest. It became a nostalgic gesture over the centuries to imitate the feeling of actually feeling his heartbeat. It was amazing to live, to experience all of these things. He wasn't sure if he was missing it. He was already used to his life in this modern time. No, he wasn't missing anything. He had everything he ever wanted.

His eyes opened wide when he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket as his hands groped around his pants. He looked at the display, exhaling angrily when he saw the name on the display.

"What happened?" His voice was formal yet displayed an authority. Upon hearing the subject of matter he slipped into his shoes and threw a last glance at his beautiful home.

"No, I definitely don't miss anything." with that he shut the door behind him, leaving the apartment in darkness.

He made his way to the elevator, while smiling charismatically when females were passing by. He was feeling their glances on his neck as they were checking him out. He had turned around again, smirking towards them. His eyes noticed that one of the girls began to blush, causing him to respond her with a wink. The doors of the elevator opened and he entered the room, as he pressed the last button.

After a short while of waiting, the doors opened again and he had been feeling the vibration of the boxes and the jarring music that was playing. His nose scent the smell of alcohol and the overdose of perfume that was slowly causing him headache. His eyes were searching for the guard that had called him and once he had seen him, he appeared right next to him.

"So who is this person who wanted to meet me?" Natsu almost yelled as the guard pointed his finger into the direction of the bar. His blue hair was still shimmering in the dark light, his back was big and firm. One that women would have loved to lean on. He was wearing weird clothes that were revealing that he was not from here. And Natsu exactly new who he was, and where he was from.

He walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. His brother turned around, and Natsu could feel that he was not really comfortable in this room, that was filled with sweaty bodies and alcohol.

His brother had a red mark right under his right eye that was stretching down to his cheek. His blue hair was falling down his eyebrows, covering the most of the tattoo.

His eyes widened when he saw Natsu as he extended his arms to embrace him, but Natsu slipped away from his grip.

"Wow, you should know that I am not into these things." he tried not to laugh as his brother slowly took his arms back. Instead of waiting for an answer he had made him a signal to follow him. His brother followed him as he tried to pass through the busy girls, who were dancing furiously.

Once in the elevator he had entered the room, waiting for his brother.

"Aren't you coming in?" he had asked but his brother gave him an irritated look.

"What is this?" was the only thing he had to say as he unsurely entered the elevator. "A way of transportation." Natsu had answered terse, getting a small nod as an answer.

It had been centuries since had seen his brother, who seemed to look older than he had in his memories. As the elevator made his way up, Natsu grasped the first world of the conversation.

"You look ridiculous in that outfit." He began as his hands touched the fabric of his clothes.

"Watch your mouth, I am older than you." Jellal responded as he pushed his clothes closer to him.

"Well, actually when we consider that I lived through hundreds of years, I am older but who cares, right?" Natsu scoffed back, folding his arms.

"I came to…" Jellal had started again but Natsu cut him off. "...to kill me? Well, I am already dead but whatever."

His brother face changed dramatically as he looked at him in all seriousness. He was about to respond when the doors opened and Natsu walked out. He followed him rapidly, almost bumping into him when he opened the door to his apartment.

Jellal's eyes widened at the room, while his hands curiously touched every foreign object he could.

"So when did you perfect time travel? Must have been a lot of work." Natsu followed the movements of his brother, suspiciously looking under his long coat.

"Take your coat off." He demanded and Jellal looked at him confused and irritated.

"I am your brother." Jellal began but Natsu cut him off again.

"And I am a not human anymore. I am a Demon. Now take it off." His voice was forcing and cold. Jellal sight deeply as he unbuttoned his coat, slowly dropping it to the floor.

"A knife and dagger." He observed. "Unnecessary weapons for a mage." he added while sitting on the bench of the window.

"You don't know what is about to happen. There is going to be a war." Jellal began but Natsu only smiled.

"Do you think so?" he said now with a cold tone. "You know that I can easily take you down, with my abilities." he challenged.

"I did not come to fight you, Natsu." Jellal said as he stayed in his place, facing him directly.

"Oh, really?" he began to laugh. "But the last time, I remember clearly that you were, well let me refresh my memories really quick- impaling me with a knife.

"I did it because I believed that the curse would be lifted. You know that! " Jellal said with some heat.

"I thought you were gone forever. I thought you were dead. Not living." he said now, as he remembered what had happened.

"Well, as you see I am alive. Now, go back from where you came from. I had thousand years to adjust what had happened."

"I will go back." He assured when he pointed a finger on him. "But with you. The Queen of the Fairies met me personally, and she told me that we need to fight. Only that way Fiore can face victory."

"Fairy?" Natsu thought, while laughing in amusement. "There is no magic, fairies, gods or whatever in this time. Neither do you, so go back. This time is ruled by power and money, and I own these things. Why should I leave all of this? "

"You don't understand." Jellal began as his eyes shifted to the curtains that were moving due to the strong wind. "If Fiore can't win, this world will be destroyed as well. We need to stop her."

"Stop who?" Natsu asked back.

"The one who made you into this. The Queen of the Demons."


End file.
